The Green Warriors
by acidrain47
Summary: Someone new is now in the land of halo, is he an allie or an enemy, my first story so be cool. please review, just tell me what u think so i can make it better. chapter 9 now up, its geting better
1. The Stranger

**Aspecial thanks to hunter predator for helping make this story a better experience for the readers. Please check out his storys, including Master Chief vs. General Grievous 1 and 2.**

**1. The Stranger**

It was during the first Halo as Master Chief was in the middle of a conversation with Cortana and ten marines including Sergeant Johnson.

_When suddenly_

"Sir we've encounter something!" yelled Private Malone.

"God damn it," Chief sighed, "what the hell could be so damn important to disrupt our plans to engage the covenant and rescue our team members?"

"We don't know what it is, but its not Covenant and we have it in captivity. We want you to talk to him."

"Fine fine just take me there." Snapped Chief.

"What are you so grumpy about?" asked Cortana.

"That battle yesterday we lost five good men out there, they'll probably be tortured for information, it pisses me off, those Covenant bastards need to die." He said aloud.

"Calm down Chief we'll get them back, your right."

As Master Chief caught up to Malone, they walked up to a bunker (like the ones on coagulation except more secure and more defenses) they go into a room with a one-way mirror.

"Who the hell is that private?"

"I don't know sir but he put up a hell of a fight, he wounded four of us, he moves like lightning, and with great agility. These are his sir."

Chief looked over his shoulder at Private Jackson holding a box crammed with junk.

"You're kidding right?"

"No sir these are his items." A beautiful sword lay in the box along with a grand looking shield an odd symbol was engraved on it, a bracelet made of thick gold, a boomerang, a bow with a quiver of arrows, an odd looking device that shot out a solid iron arrow, a funny looking instrument, a glowing creature in a bottle, and a sack full of gold coins.

"What is this guy a knight of the round table!" Chief yelled with fury, putting his head in his hand he says. "Cortana do a search on this stuff will ya, especially this symbol.

"Yes sir…. Sorry Chief, no data foun… Wait! This symbol is of an ancient ancestry but no other data was acquired, it's quite old sir. Well let's take a look-see at our captive shall we? Yes sir." The lights in the other room flashed on as a funny looking man in a green suit sat bound and gagged to a chair came into view.

"What's with the ears?" Asked Cortana. "He looks kinda like a girl.

"Let's ask." Said Master Chief. "I'm going in there to talking to him."

"Ok but be careful he has slipped through those ropes twice already."

"I'll be fine."

As the Chief entered the room the captive focused of his new visitor with burning hate in his eyes. The Chief took off the gag, and sat down at the opposite end.

"I don't think he likes you Chief. He is just staring at you as if he was trying to kill you with his eyes, really creepy." Ignoring Cortana, the Master Chief asks,

"What's your name?" No answer. "Okay, where do you come from?" Still no answer. Then as quick as lightning Chief was struck to the ground by a swift kick. His attacker bound across to the other side of the room.

"You all right Chief?" Cortana asked.

"That smug son of a bitch." Muttered Chief. Again the man came at Chief, and again he managed to strike his opponent. After a few jukes and jives, Chief managed to grab his attacker's arm, bend it back then connected his elbow to the mans head for an instant knock out.

"Take him to a cell." Cortana ordered over the intercom. Then the Alarms blared, "Master Chief Covenant platoon heading this way."

"Well shit." muttered Chief.


	2. A New Allie?

**2. A New Allie?**

"What are we up against?" boomed Chief as he ran for an assault rifle and a shotgun,

"Sir we have twenty Covenant heading this way: five Elites, five Jackals, and about ten Grunts, well supplied, I don't think they know we're here yet."

"Good." The Chief muttered. "We have the element of surprise."

"What do we do Chief?"

"Station yourselves behind those rocks there." Chief pointed at a couple of large rocks a few of feet head of there man facility (it's like the structure on halo one the second mission). Yes sir, the marines saluted and ran to their designated spots.

"Ok we'll draw them to you guys, snipers take out anyone that tries to flee and reveal our position, do not open fire for the Master Chief and I will in the middle of it all."

"Roger that, over. Ok Chief, do what you do best."

Meanwhile 

"God my head." As the prisoner gets up he looked around seeing nothing but bars and moist concrete. "Let me outta here!" He yelled. "I must get back; get me the hell out of here!" He yelled once more. As he searched himself for anything his capturers might have missed. Luck was with him, they didn't take the dagger logged in his boot. "Thank you." He muttered prying at the bars, it was no use they were too thick. "Aahhh damn it!" He screamed. Then an idea popped into his head, the keyhole he whispered, to his surprise it worked, free at last he bolted down the long dark hallway unsure of what he might find.

_Back to Chief_

_(The battle has already started)_

Chief collided with a gold Elite, knocking the plasma gun out of his hands,

"Demon slayer!" It screamed, pulling out its plasma sword.

"Look out Chief!" Cortana yelled, in the nick of time Chief bent backwards to avoid a slash that would have taken Chiefs head clean off. Jumping back the Elite gave a blood-curdling screech. Then he fell limp as Chief gave him some 12-gauge medicine. The Elite's guts spatter all over a nearby grunt.

"Aahh it killed Elite run away!" It yelled, and as quick as he had gotten fifteen feet from Chief; a 50 caliber bullet went clean through his head, killing him instantly.

"Chief." A voice boomed on the intercom. "We have a problem."

"What is it now?" Chief asked.

"Well…umm…"

"Out with it man." he said.

"It's the prisoner, he has escaped." Chief look very disappointed.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes sir, he left three guards unconscious and his stuff is gone too."

"What else can go wrong today?" Chief mutters, taking out two jackals and two grunts with a grenade.

_Back to the Prisoner_

_(He has left the bunker with his stuff and is making his way north)_

A strange creature was attacking a group of marines (three against one) the beast tore open a huge hole in Private Jackson,

"AAHH!" He screamed as hit the ground knees first; the creature grabbed him and rammed his sword straight through his stomach. Unable to take this atrocity, he rushed the creature taking out his own sword.

"Back away beast or I shall slay thee!"

"Ha ha ha!" The creature bellowed. "You will die!" He swung his plasma sword straight at him, a quick motion the man pulled up his shield, only to have it cut in half, like a knife through butter.

"My arm!" He screamed, dropping to his knees. The creature pulled back its sword, and swung downward. A roll and a swift kick had the creature grounded, taking his sword a ramming it through the creature's heart. At that instant he fainted from loss of blood.


	3. The Incident

**3. The Incident**

(The prisoner is lying on an operating table)

"Get me some gaze…..hurry up with that iodine…..we're losing him…..he's stabilizing…..we done all we can."

_Meanwhile_

"Ok! How did this happen?" Asked Chief.

"We don't know sir, but we found this logged into the keyhole."

"I thought you said you searched him."

"We did we must have missed it."

"Yeah well it's a good thing you did otherwise Private Eskavez, and Private Hulagon would have needed body bags with Private Jackson."

"When he wakes up I want to be notified ASAP is that understood?"

"Yes sir!" As the marines left Chief headed to his quarters.

"What do you make of this Cortana?"

"I don't know Chief, Eskavez says he fought a gold Elite and won, with his technology I'm surprised he even alive."

_In the recovery room_

"Oh man, where am I?" He looked around noticing he's on a strange looking bed, with other beds staked on it. He gets up quickly searching for is equipment. He spots his clothing and items and quickly gets dressed.

"Well well you're in a hurry to leave." He quickly whirled around to see a man in an odd looking green uniform.

"Where am I?" He asked.

"You're safe, my name's Private Eskavez, you saved my life so the least I could do is bring you dinner."

"Thanks, but I really need to be going."

"Not with that wound you're not, besides the Master Chief wants to talk to you."

"Who?"

"The guy in the armor you attacked in the interrogating room, don't worry he ain't mad at you anymore he just wants to talk."

"Okay, but I need to ask him a few questions as well."

"Fair enough…Chief, the man's awake he wants to talk to you." Eskavez said over his intercom.

"What's that?"

"This it's a radio."

"A what?"

"You know, you use it to communicate with others at a far distance."

"I've never seen one before."

"Christ man, where've ya been, under a rock? This stuff is old school. At that moment the Master Chief walked in, Eskavez hands over the tray, saluted Chief and leaves.

"I'm sorry about the Incident...uumm; call me John, or Chief whichever."

"Ok, John I'm sorry about that attack, you see I need to get back, back and fight."

"Woo woo Where? Against the Covenant?"

"The what?"

"That thing you killed out there. It's called an Elite, a captain of the Covenant army."

"My people need me." He said.

"Hold on, let's start at the beginning, what's your name, and where are you from?"

"My name's Link and I'm the current king of Hyrule."

"What?"

"Hold on Chief." Cortana said. "Scanning that there was a kingdom called Hyrule long ago; we're talking early medieval times."

"How did you get here?"

"I don't know, you see our kingdom has had a long confrontation against an evil being known as Ganondorf, he had taken over at one point in time, but I was able to stop him. However he has escaped from his imprisonment, and he is using his power to summon an army of great evil to destroy my kingdom and capture my wife Zelda. As she grew up, Zelda developed powers as well, she was using them to teleport me to other side of our world to call for aid from her stepfather, she must have sent me here by accident."

"How did you plan on getting back to Hyrule?" Asked Chief.

"Her stepfather had found a lonely seer and took her in; she would have brought me back. Please I need to go back is there someone that can help me?"

"No, but we know something that might."


	4. A Hope Within

**4. A Hope Within**

_(Link and Master Chief are getting geared up)_

"So you are sure this Forerunner thing is going to work?" Link asked.

"I really don't know, they have created many things we are unaware of. The Covenant forces have secured most of Halo we'll need something better then that old fashion sword, and equipment." Said Cortana. "Fortunately our boys up in the research department need a pilot to operate their new prototype, boys get the new prototype ready."

"We're heading up." Link glanced over and looked at Chief.

"What was that?"

"What?"

"That women's voice, where is it coming from?" Chief stared at him then gave a slight chuckle

"Oh you mean Cortana." Chief take Cortana's chip out and places it on the console in front of them. Cortana's form appears.

"Hello Link." Link jumps back in horror,

"What…what is that thing?"

"Calm down, I'm an A.I." Link looks at her in puzzlement. "I'm a computerized Artificial Intelligence." Link pokes at Cortana, passing his hand in and out of her.

"Please don't touch the hologram."

"Umm okay." Chief wraps his arms around Links shoulder, while placing Cortana back in his helmet.

"Let's just say were extremely far in technology then you okay?" Link nodded.

"Okay, off to the Research lab."

_In the research lab_

"Look sir this thing isn't ready yet, I don't think, does it work?"

"Yes but, do the shields work?"

"Yes but, look I know you have doubts but we simply have no choice, suit him up.

"Yes sir." Sighed Private Yuri. "Ok kid time for a quick course on marc 101, okay the suit you have on is the marc 3, it's not complete yet, so it's not as good as the Master Chief's. You have enhanced strength agility and endurance, be careful, don't just go bounding off, get use to it. Okay there is the standard issued assault rifle, this is the trigger, when you pull this comes out, it's like an arrow but more accurate and a lot faster. Ok fire at the target over there." Link pulled the trigger getting flung back.

"Look kid you need to hold it like this…" Before long Link got use to this "new technology". (Guns, grenades, and even a few basic hand signals)

"Here we have something special for you." Private Yuri handed Link a plasma sword. "Since your more of a swordsman, here this is a plasma sword, don't touch the blade, this thing will cut through a person like paper, go ahead activate it." Link powered up his sword and attacks a dummy down range slicing and cutting with excellent swordsmanship. "Damn you are one quick bastard!" Yelled Yuri. Chief smirked under his helmet. "Ok last but not least this is your intercom; you will have constant communication with both Chief and Cortana. Oh one more surprise this is your shield."

"Wait a minute." said Cortana. "Isn't that…"

"Yep that's a Hunter's shield we took, and you said it wouldn't come in handy." (The hunters shield has been cut in half, Link got the top) "Oh by the way, you may have noticed we put that bracelet of yours on the suit itself so now you're ready. Alright people get some sleep you are going to have a long day ahead of you."

"I want to stay a bit longer and practice." Said Link. "I still need to get use to this thing."

"Ok, but get some shuteye, the Covenant are a hard army to beat, they will not go out so easy." Awhile after everyone went off to bed Link had decided to go to bed. _"I hope I can get back on time"_ He thought.


	5. In Dreams

**Yes I know the last four chapters were short but I'm new at this. Please review my story, thank you and enjoy**

**5. In Dreams**

_(Link has fallen asleep)_

His dream 

"Link" "yelled a servant,"

"What is it?"

"Sir something's happening, outside the clouds, the sky, its all growing darker, there's an evil force at hand."

"What could it be?"

"LINK!" "Bellowed a harsh voice"

Link jumped up, "It can't be," he whispered, as Link started walking to the window, "no there's no way, I'm paranoid, he said at last". When he got to the window horror reached into his soul and grabbed him. The man outside drew his sword and thrusted it at Link. "You and this pitiful kingdom will be mine again, and this time you wont be able to do anything about it". Link ran over, grabbed his sword and shield, and ran as fast as he could to meet his old nemesis.

"Ganondorf is that you" Link yelled. "Why Link you remember me I'm flattered" he chuckled. "How did you escape from your imprisonment"? "That doesn't matter, what you should be worried about is how are you going to stay alive"? Ganondorf rushes Link. Link unsheathes his master sword ready to defend himself. The sound of cold steel hitting together rang through the air. Their swords were locked, they were so close their noses almost touch.

"You wont take this kingdom", Link said, "not while I'm still alive".

"Ha just try to stop me Link I've grown far to powerful for you to handle. Ill soon be standing over your corpse and then summon my loyal minions to destroy the rest of this accursed place".

Ganondorf broke off swinging for Links mid section, Link blocked, the sound of steel echoed through the air, then he tried an upwards thrust, Link side-steps, Link countered with a quick down slash, but Ganondorf was ready for it and kicked Link in the stomach knocking him down, Link bounces up in time to avoid a fatal blow to chest, then does a hurricane strike (twirls around like on super smash bros) cutting Ganondorfs chest. He hits the ground in pain, and uses a quick spell to send Link flying, Link gets up only to see smoke rising from where Ganondorf once stood.

"I must warn the others," he muttered, he takes off toward the castle to perpare military actions immediately. "General prepare for war, arm yourself, everyone willing to fight for Hyrule, equip them for battle, four watches tonight three hours a piece got that?"

"Yes sir but what is coming why are we preparing for war?"

"Ganondorf has returned, he will be here soon we need to be ready for him"

"Ganondorf, but sir I thought…"

"Yes, me to," Link whispered

"Ok sir I'll get right on it," as the general ran down to the barracks Link went to his room, gathering his equipment and started heading to town.

"Link" someone shouted, Link turned around to see Zelda standing there looking frightened, "Link what's going on?"

"Were going to war!"

Meanwhile 

_(Private Malone wakes up to strange noises)_

"what's that noise," he whispered? He gets up and looks around, grabs his rifle and heads out the door. "Hello, is someone there?" Still nervous he continuous down the stone hallway. He hears a slam, and quickly turns around, "Jesus Christ, who left the door open," he whispered he walks down to the door, he shuts it, he turns to go back to bed when the door comes open again. What the hell, he said, he pushed it open to reveal the entire lock had been burned open by plasma technology. "Oh my god" he said loud. He hit the floor unconscious seconds later.

_Back in Links dream_

_(He is talking to Zelda)_

"and that's what happened" he has grow far more powerful since the last time we fought I feel we may not win without help."

"My stepfather," Zelda said. "He could help us, he has a big army."

"We'll never get a message there in time Zelda, it would take way to long, not to mention Ganondorf spies may intercept it."

"What if I teleported you there," asked Zelda.

"How would I get back when I got there," he said as he turned his head toward the window

"Sagatoki can send you back." Link looked a Zelda in confusion, "she's a seer whom my stepfather found during his search to find the perfect location for his castle. He took her in and cared for her."

"Do you think you can send me now," he asked her

"Of course I can"

"Then lets do it," he said

_Back at the barracks_

_(private Yuri has awaken)_

licking his lips, "God I'm thirsty," he whispered. Looking around he notices Malone was gone. "Hhmm where he go?" Yuri leaves the room and makes his way to the kitchen. "What the hell?" He sees something walk in to Links room. Yuri runs over and grabs his assault rifle and hits the alarm. "Chief something's breached the facility."

Chief jumps out of bed and grabs his shot gun and heads out into the hall. "What is it," he asked?

"I don't know it went into Links room and Chief, it was camouflaged."


	6. Narrow Escape

**A long chapter full of grief and action, enjoy….please read and review…thank you**

**Narrow Escape**

_(Master Chief is running down the halls to get to Links room)_

"LINK, LINK" Cortana yelled, "sorry Chief he's not answering. How did the elites get in with out setting the alarm," Cortana asked?

"I don't know but they're probable not alone they must be black ops. Only they could have gotten in." Chief cuts a corner and sees Malone's unconscious body being dragged down the hall, Chief pulls out his side arm, (a 9mm pistol) and fires at the invisible elite. The bullet clips the elites arm, forcing him to drop his captive.

"Demon slayer," it yelled as its shield flickered. The elites camo went back up, and the elite charged. Chief fired again unable to hit the elusive beast. The elite struck Master Chief with full force and the Chief hit the ground, his pistol sent flying. Chief rolled over and pulled out his shotgun, the elite wasted no time, and again charged again. Chief fires once more, the spray of bullets hit the elite, severely damaging his shield, the camouflage went out and the elite stood there only two yards away. The Chief ran, and shot out his leg, braking the elites knee, the elite hit the floor lifted his head up, and shouted in pain, gunfire silenced him as the elites skull and brain fragments were splattered all over the walls.

"Get the hell off me you piece of shit," Links voice hollered over the com unit, gunfire rang out and the com went silent.

"Chief Step on it I think Link needs our help."

_outside the covenant army waiting for their chance_

"What's taking so long," hollered a golden elite

"Yes yes, we want to kill the demon slayer," squeaked a nearby grunt.

A jackal started to advance toward the building, plasma bolts struck the ground in front of her, the female jackal looked over, a look of submission filled her as the golden elite stared at her, "get back to your squad," he yelled, the jackal ran towards her platoon leader, a tall and noble white elite, and fell back into rank, as the golden elite turned his sites on the building, the white elite glanced back to see the female jackal cursing herself. "Do not fret, we all want revenge against the humans, but you must wait for orders, as do we all." The jackal looked up gave a small smile nodding towards the elite, then focused on the building. As she waited for the orders she thought of how her husband had died, he was very noble and well known among the other jackals, a hero to most.

_female jackals flash back_

A grenade had blown, knocking the jackals shield out, but he refused to retreat like the others, his platoon leader shouting at him, but the raging gunfire and explosions made it impossible to hear. He charged up his plasma pistol and fired, a marine screamed in pain as the extreme heat of plasma burnt the humans lower torso, he looked up to see the demon, and charge up his plasma pistol again, but before he could fired the demon shot him in the chest with a 9mm, the bullet dug in causing extreme pain, but the jackals adrenaline helped him forget it. He took aim and fired, the plasma bolt struck a near by marine, the marine died instantly. Another bullet hit him, this time in his arm knocking his pistol from him. The pain was too much, he collapsed to his knees breathing heavily, the next thing he new he was scooped up in yellow armored arms; his platoon leader had run to save him. He looked up and smiled at the elite, the elite looked down, and was hit by a plasma weapon. His mandible had been clipped and the elite screamed as he ran back to the drop ship with his teammate in hands.

"Are you ok sir", the jackal asked? The elite look down, his mandible was burnt, and said, "I'm fine how about you," the jackal looked up from his wounds, gasps of breathe consumed the silence, "I think I'm ok," the jackals wife came over and hugged him, then backed away to look at him, the blood flowed from his body at an alarming rate. As the drop ship came to a landing the jackal fell limp, the female jackal looked for support from her leader but instead found only grief.

Nearly four months had past, and the female jackal looked again at her platoon leader, who was still strange to look at, as his armor had changed, a promotion for his acts of bravery and past victories had led him to become an ultra elite, his white armor shined in the sunlight. "Ol, half jaw," she muttered, the name was well known through out the entire covenant army.

_Link is getting up after the long confrontation with a black elite_

Link slowly got up, his body aching with pain from the fight, Master Chief blasted through the door shotgun at the ready, Link whirled around plasma sword in hand.

"Are you ok Link," asked Chief while he lowered his weapon.

"Yeah I'm ok just sore as hell," Link answered with a dull smile

"We gotta go Chief, the covenant have us surrounded, we must gather the remaining marines and go," said Cortana. "Ok marines we need to go, everyone get to the side exit, the Master Chief, Link and I are going to blow the Tech center," Cortana yelled over the com.

"Roger that Cortana"

"Why do we need to blow the Tech center," Link asked?

"Because if the covenant got their hands on our technology they can make it better then ever, this helps us by giving them less of an advantage," answered Chief,

"Echo 4/19 do you hear me, this is Cortana, come in"

"I hear you loud and clear Cortana, what do you need?

"We need a pickup ASAP, the covenant have found our position, and we need extraction on the double.

Roger that fire team Charlie, foe hammer out. As the Master Chief, and Link got to the tech center the door was wide open, and private Yuri stood there with blood gushing out between his hands, and a dead black elite laying on the floor,

"What happened here," asked Chief, looking at Private Yuri and then at the elite.

"It was going through the our tech gear sir, so I came in and attacked it, I got me good sir right in the stomach I don't think I'll be going anywhere."

"You'll make it, don't worry. now were is the c4," asked Chief looking around, on the counter, "never mind I got, Ok Link take Yuri and get to the eastern exit, I'll be there soon."

"Ok, come on Yuri we need to go," as Link supported Yuri with his shoulder they went as fast as they could to there destination,

"Ok Chief, I think that's that now lets get the hell outta here," as Master Chief ran down the corridor he hit the detonator, the explosion shook the entire building. As Chief finally got to the exit point he saw about eight marines had survived in all.

"OK marines lets go," Johnson shouted. Malone opened the door and hail of plasma bolt came at him.

"Holy shit," Malone screamed as he slammed the door shut, were surrounded what are we gonna do?

"I'll go," said Yuri, "I'm finished anyway, might as well put in one final effort," Yuri looked around, "You there, give me that rocket launcher, I'll stall those bastards long enough for you guys to get to the pelican." Yuri gathered all his strength and lifted the rocket launcher on his shoulder, "ok got my assault rifle, got the rocket launcher, I'm all set."

"Give them hell marine…you wont be forgotten," Cortana said with a sad tone.

"Ok on three, one….two….three," Yuri busted out the door screaming like a lunatic, "you will die covenant bastards," plasma bolts flying everywhere.

_The female jackal POV_

A rocket hit a grunt; the explosion rocked the ground and killed quite a few covenant. The female jackal activated her shield as rocks and dirty flew everywhere. The human was still charging firing his weapon non-stop. The bullets flew in, the sound of shields crackling, and shouts of pain coming from nearby jackals and grunts. Filled her ears. The attack seemed to last forever, another rocket came, this time striking a red elite head on, purple blood hit his platoon like a wave. Then the golden elite throw a plasma grenade, it hit his foe, sticking to his belly, but by the time anyone had time to react the human wrapped his hands around the elite like a giant bear hug, screams for help rang from the elites mouth, but it was too late, the blast engulfed them both, in a cloud of dirt, blood, and golden shards, and as the smoke cleared the only thing left of the humans, was an aircraft shrinking in the distance.

(((I really don't know how that elite got his jaw blown off, but that's how I think it happened… if anyone knows what really happened please tell me.)))


	7. Truth and Reconciliation

**Sorry for taking so long but my computer had to go through some constructions, thanks for waiting**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**

**Truth and Reconciliation**

_(The Marines are in a pelican)_

Tears rolled down the cheeks of many marines, the loss of their comrade had taken a heavy toll on their spirits. As they made their way to the covenant ship Truth and Reconciliation, their ideas focused on worries about staying alive.

"Ok Master Chief this isn't what we had planned but we have to get captain Keyes and the others back before the covenant kill them," said Cortana talking only to Master Chief.

"I hope the captain is all right," muttered Cortana. "This mission is vital to our cause."

As the monstrous ship came into view the marines just stared in aw. "How do we get inside the ship if its in the air, the court issued me a rifle and not wings?" (quote)

"Ok people," Cortana buzz on the intercom; "there is a gravity lift that carries troops and supplies from the ship to the ground, that's our ticket in." (quote)

As the marines touched down on the small plateau, Master Chief grabbed a sniper rifle and his assault rifle and was the first off the pelican. Link was right behind him with his plasma sword and a pistol.

"Ok Link you and Kate come with me." Link looked around in confusion, a tall beautiful women whom Link hadn't seen before came up next to him. Link look over her for a brief second.

"Hello Link" said Kate with a smug smile; she picked up her sniper rifle, which was oddly different from the Chiefs. "What's with the different rifle" Link asked.

"It's custom built with faster fire rate, bigger clip, and a very effective silencer."

Chief nudged Link and said, "she the best sniper I've met." The three of them crouched and ran behind a rather large rock, they looked up and the sight was grim. Four covenant elites and four jackals and six well-armed grunts (needlers and plasma pistols), along with two stationary turrets.

Master Chief explained his plan to them, "ok Kate you go across the way and start sniping but be mindful of Link, Link you're going go down there and take out as many as possible, be quick and stealthy we cant afford to be seen. I will sneak across and cut off their escape route in case they try to flee or get reinforcements, once I get over there start the attack." Chief climbed his way to the southern exit and waved to them. Immediately a bullet went straight through an elites skull, Link ran down towards the shadows, he ran carefully and stabbed a grunt in the back then came around the corner were an elite had been resting the shock stopped Link long enough for the elite to inhale to signal intruders, but a 50 caliber bullet silenced him. Link quickly whirled around and jumped into the shadows, waited for his chance to take yet another unsuspecting victim out. Two jackals walked by, Link saw his chance and stabbed one right in the belly and spun around slicing the others head clean off its shoulders. Within minutes of the attack everything in the small canyon was dead.

_In The Female Jackals POV_

The female jackal had just entered the mess hall when a bigger male jackal shoved her aside. The female jackal look up and hissed, "watch where your going Angus." Angus a large broad shouldered jackal glanced back mutter something and walked off. The female jackal stood up and brushed herself off.

"Rizzel," shouted a familiar voice. After a second she had found the source of the voice.

"Hey Fiffer," she yelled back. Rizzel walked over to her friends and started to chat

"I can't believe Angus did that to you again," Fiffer murmured.

"Just because he was promoted to a golden shield he thinks he can barge in and push people around," said a slender male jackal named Octavious. "I wish the humans would just take him out he snorted."

"Ever since your husband died and he got his job as a lead jackal things have gotten worse for us jackals, why just yesterday Angus thought he could kill a grunt that got in his way."

"All able-bodied soldier, assemble at the loading docks, the humans have found the Truth and Reconciliation and are attacking at the base of the gravity lift," blared the COM unit. Rizzel jumped up along with Fiffer and Octavious. They rushed to the weapons department to pickup their shields and plasma pistols from the charging room. The group of jackals grabbed their gear and sprinted down to the loading docks. The elites were filing everyone into the drop ships one elite, three jackals, and eight grunts, to each ship. Rizzel and her friends were unfortunately separated, as the groups entered the drop ship she glanced around to check out her team. Her team consisted of Vlader (the arbiters real name, if you watch the movie on the first arbiter mission the brute chieftain says it multiple times), Angus and two brother jackals Juk and Kip, but she only recognized two of the eight grunts, which were Yerth and Kari. She sat in a seat and strapped herself in the harness and slouched back and got comfortable.

_Master Chief and Link and the rest of the soldiers were taking on two lethal foes_

Glowing green blast flew inches from Link's face, "what the hell" he shouted, "they just won't die." As the battle ragged on between the Hunters and the humans it seems hours since the start of the fight. Link fired an assault rifle that he found earlier, at the crazy beast charging toward him, but a horrible sound came to his elfin ears, the familiar clicking sound a gun made when it had no ammo. Link threw down his weapon and ran at the Hunter, just as the hunter raised its shield to deliver a painful blow, Link jumped up and did a mid-air flip landing behind it, as soon as he hit the ground, time seemed to slow down and Links old instincts kicked in, without blinking a plasma blade cut right through the orange midsection of the hunter, killing it instantly. As Link rushed for the second hunter a pistol round past through its stomach and imbedded in the ground about a foot from Link. "What are these things," Link asked as he kicked the lifeless Hunter in the side.

"We don't know at this point all we know about them is that they're called Hunters." As Link made his way behind Master Chief he looked up at the unbelievable size of the ship they were about to enter. As everyone stepped on the platform leading in to "the belly of the beast" a feeling of wonderment swept through him. A yank caught him off guard as he tried to move only to find his feet were not on the ground. After a flash of light Link found himself flat on his back looking up at the interior of the Truth and Reconciliation. He got up only to have the homely feeling leave him, when the sound of metal doors sliding and an elite battle cry Link turn to see a plasma sword floating at them.


	8. Inside The Belly Of The Beast

**Thanks for waiting so long, I hope it's better then the other chapters…. please read and review**

**Inside The Belly Of The Beast **

_(The marines are staring at a floating sword inside the Truth and Reconciliation)_

Master Chief pushed a nearby marine out of the way and open fired on the invisible assailant. Bullets hit the elite revealing its true armor; black, shiny, mirror like armor came into view. It charged with a blood curling scream and hit a marine with its free arm, poised to stab the helpless marine, Link threw his body against the elite knocking the beast off balance and the beam sword from its hands. Before the elite could regain balance a volley of bullets smashed its shields and brought it down to its knees leaving it vulnerable. Master Chief walked over to the elite only to here a loud deep yell, "demon slayer!"

Master Chief spun around like lightening and saw another elite charging at him needler in hand. Link ran toward the oncoming opponent and saw grunts trailing in behind the elite. The marines took immediate action and opened up on the grunts plasma and bullets shot by inches from Link. Link ran toward the elite as pink foot long needles poured out the small weapon. Link kept running, and dodging when he could, as the elite drew nearer he jumped up and brought his left foot up as a decoy and shoot out his right foot hitting the elite square in the chest. The elite hit the ground and rolled throwing himself up. The sound of metal doors closing behind Link made him worry, but a small pain that steadily grew worst pushed its way into links mind, Link looked down and found a long pink needle wedged in the back of his leg. He looked up and saw an eerie smile came for three elites.

_(Rizzel is in the covenant drop ship as it lands at the base of the Truth and Reconciliation)_

Pain and hate shot through her veins, it felt as if acid was poured into her blood stream. Before her eyes lay to good friends San (female, pronounced like sun but with a long a sound) and Berlioz (male, the back kitten from Aristocats) lay dead before her eyes. They were like brother and sisters. As hate welled up inside her she saw movement up ahead, a marine crawling for a plasma pistol, Rizzel ran over and kicked the gun from reach. The marine lay there motionless paralyzed in fear. The jackal looked over him, one of his legs had been shattered and was unable to go far. A disgusted look came across Rizzel's face, as more hatred blew through her like a powerful wind, she gently walked over and stepped on the injury a scream of pain shot from the human it was overwhelmingly clear she had planned on torturing him to brink of death and leaving him, but something she learned from Berlioz came to her. Remembering that war is war and casualties are common on both sides but the best way to die is honorably in battle, one must never forget honor. As tears swelled up in her eyes she stepped up and with that the marine lay his face in the dirt panting at an irregular rate, she stepped over him and shot him clean through the head killing him instantly. The platoon avoided her glare as she stepped forth and let her head down in a bowing motion to pay her respects to the two hunters. She bent down and grabbed herself another plasma pistol and walked to the gravity lift. As she stepped in her last thoughts were of her friends Fiffer and Octaviouis, and hope of their safety.

_(Further in the Truth and Reconciliation Master Chief and the remaining marines searched for their missing comrades)_

"Alright marines lets rest here," ordered Cortana.

"Are you sure we'll be ok here this is a covenant hold bay?" asked a nearby marine. Master Chief looked around he saw dead humans and covenant in small cells with a pink force field. Master Chief looked around some more until he was satisfied, and sat down on some steps leading to a control console.

"Yeah we'll be fine here for a little bit, this is not an active holding cell," said Master Chief.

"What do you mean?" question Cortana.

"Well for one thing every captive here is already dead, no use checking up on the dead right?" Master Chief had concern in his voice but he masked it well, only Cortana could really tell.

"I wonder where Link went," blurted out a marine. Master Chief new something was up, but he also knew that Link could handle himself.

"I'm sure he's fine, remember he's a skilled fighter," said Cortana. Silence fell on the small group, it seemed like hours before the Cortana came on the radio, "motion sensor picked something up, looks like six enemies, everyone next to the door they most be patrolling the area for us."

Master Chief peeked out the door at first he saw nothing but then a floating sword went by then three more. Two visible elites were right in the middle carrying something down the long corridor.

One of the invisible elites powered down his camouflage and sleek white armor came into view. There, put that thing with the rest of them, he barked. And you two reinforcements are on their way. Let nothing in or out, do you understand? The two elites bowed their head and watch as the white elite vanished once more and the plasma swords floated away.


	9. Rage And Dismay

thank you for waiting so long, this chapter is filled with odd surprises, hope you enjoy. please read and review

**Rage And Dismay **

_(Master Chief and the group of marines are scooping out a door)_

Master Chief watched the elites that guarded the door to a holding area. Master Chief hoped that the captain was in there. The elites camouflage had been reflecting the purple/pink colors that were beaming from the walls.

"All right people we are going to have to get those two and take them out A.S.A.P." Chief grumbled.

"Why cant we just wait till a better time?" Chimed in a nearby marine.

"Reinforcements are coming and we must move quickly or else we're gonna be in a bad position." said Cortana. "After we get these two down we may still meet up with oncoming covenant patrol, but being in the brig area will give us an easier defensive position."

"Ok, lets do it," said Chief in a firm voice. "Kate, lets see what you can do, I need you to edge out and snipe them both as quick as possible, if you get spotted move and let us take care of it, we don't need anymore injuries." Chief stared at Kate for a while, memories past through him, of Kate, and the other Spartans, chief was the best at just about everything but Kate was by far the best sniper ever known.

Kate peeked around the corner, and saw two elites standing guard talking to each other. "This is to easy", she thought.

She took aim, and shot a round clean through the first elites heads and straight into the other ones'. "Like shooting fish in a barrel," she mumbled.

The Chief walked over to the fallen elites and looked around; he gave the all-clear sign and walked through the sliding metal doors. Many marines were inside cells cover by a pink wave-like plasma shields, most of whom just laid there curled up, others groaning in pain.

Private Malone ran to a nearby shield. "Hey captain, is that a gun in your pocket, or you just happy to see me?" he said with a grin, the captain spun over and stared in disbelief. As the captain stood up the pink force field vanished in front of all the cells,

Keyes stared at the private then at Master Chief "coming here was reckless." he snapped, "but I'm glad you did."

_(Rizzel and her group have entered the Truth and Reconciliation)_

Rizzel stared in stupefied horror as many fallen Covenant warriors lay on the ground. Her anger was at its highest peek as she fought back the madness, three elites came walking in with an armored human. They threw his half conscious body to the ground. The human started to sit up, but a loud screech escaped Rizzels mouth as she kicked the human as hard as she could, a loud metallic sound echoed through the large room as the armor collided with the ground, she put her arm up and slammed the humans side with the butt of her weapon, a long agonizing groan escaped the human. A small sigh of satisfaction passed through Rizzel, seeing the human in pain was an amusing thing to her. She raised her weapon again to attack the human, a long white arm snatched her hand and yanked it back, she spun around and saw Half-Jaw. He pulled Rizzel in an unoccupied area and knelt down to her height.

"Your hatred against the humans isn't unjust, but this is our only lead to the human hive" he whispered.

Half-Jaw walked back to the group of elites, a few minutes of chatter and two elites grabbed the human by the feet and a third trailed the in the rear, as the prisoner was dragged away Rizzel stared at him till the human was out of site. Rizzel lay back against a support beam, which was riddles with bullet holes, her eyes closed and she stood there in deep thought.

"I can't believe such treachery has happened within this very ship." Said a nearby elite. Rizzel remained against the support beam, and her eyes closed listening intently on the elites conversation.

"We must find ourselves a new general before the lower class covenant find out."

"Yes if this information gets out; the grunts, the jackals and even some of the duller elites may be greatly discouraged and refuse to fight or disperse."

"But I wonder who will take over the covenant army."

"Well I hope it's someone we can all trust and".. Vlader!! The loud elite voice was unfamiliar.

"The council wishes to speak with you." Rizzel's eyes shot open, she snuck a glance at the source of the voice, a tall elite with bright red armor stood in the doorway. As Rizzel looked at the elite up and down she noticed a jetpack had been added to the elites armor. "Only special elites were allowed to wear the VTOL (vertical take off and landing) model covenant battle armor, a rare gift though not fully complete," she thought to herself. A quick flash back shoved its way into Rizzel's mind. She was sitting in a room filled with elites and a very small percentage of grunts and jackals. Her father stood on the stage of the auditorium using a hologram projector.

"The Leap Frog jetpack was comprised of two fuel source packs that when ignited shot green plasma underneath the wearer, the fuel was very hard to come by, but could last for quite a long time. This model was one of the first prototypes, its speed and agility was unmatched although it was highly unstable, if a projectile hit the pack at a certain angle the pack was prone to malfunction leaving the wear at the mercy of the jetpack. A recent case of this was at the training grounds the pack was hit by a ricochet plasma round, the pack malfunctioned and sent the wearer slamming against the walls and after a minute or so the pack thrusters engaged and he was sent straight into the ceiling, lodging his head deep into the insulation and metal," a picture of an elite body hanging from a ceiling appeared on the hologram, a smug grin sprung on her face.

"It took several hours to remove the pilot and he sustained many injuries. Other cases the pack would short circuit and send painful jolts of electricity into the wearer others times the pack would simply explode, very few of these were made and even fewer are worn, the pack was dubbed unusable do to its hazardous instability. The newer prototype The Gliding Viper is being tested as we speak; we are trying to convert the fuel source into blue plasma not as long lasting but a great deal safer. Other tests are we are administering to the jetpack include testing its toughness, slamming it into walls and shooting different types of projectiles at it. At every angle that we shot at it the jetpack would simply cut off, a back up is installed to prevent those who are shot at extreme height from becoming a pancake. There are still a few bugs and glitches that are still showing up, in one case the pack sprung a leak and spouted liquid hot plasma down the back of a tester. Others are simply not lasting long enough, or shorting out."

"Rizzel, Juk, Yerth, Angus!!"

Rizzel was jerked out of her memory; the four snapped their heads to the side as they heard their names being called out. Vlader was calling them to his side; the group scurried and formed a line right in front of the noble elite.

"Alright I need the four of you to scour the Truth and Reconciliation, report any survivors, or stowaways, if you encounter any humans kill them on sight." The small group snapped a salute and ran off to the end of the corridor and vanished around the corner.

"Are you sure it is wise to send them around the ship after such a battle??" Half-jaw stared at Vlader. I'm sure, they are ready, willing, and reliable, and our forces are spread dangerously thin as it is. We need to patrol and scout around to make sure nothing or no one is left unchecked."

"Vlader we must get going, it would be unwise to keep the council waiting." Vlader nodded to the elites and walked off.

As Rizzel ran in the back of the group she pondered on the information she had come by, a traitor?? How?? Who?? Are my friends all right?? Who will become the new general?? The questions swarmed her, as the ensemble of questions plagued her she failed to notice that the group had stopped, she tried to stop, but she was moving to fast. She slammed into the back of Angus who immediately whirled around and kicked her in the side, and hissed and glare at her. Rizzel stood up with a terrible pain in her side. She looked up and saw the three elites that had dragged the prisoner away lay on the ground lifeless. The hate grew inside her she started shaking in rage, until an elite twitched, she quickly took action and grabbed her radio, she was about to relay a message when suddenly the device was knocked out of her hands. She looked up in surprise as a vicious snarl came into view,

Angus what are you doing??

Angus walked over to the elite that was hanging inches from death, he grabbed Yerth and put his weapon in his hand and said, "shoot him." The shocked grunt pulled back and stared.

"WHAT!!"

Angus's voice was ice cold, "I said shoot him Yerth, or are you disobeying a direct order??"

Rizzel stepped toward the crazed jackal. "What are you doing Angus??" she screamed

"I'm weeding out the weak and showing this elite that I am tired of being an underling." Rizzels shield went up, "you wont get away with this" she sprang forward knocking down her foe and pinning him to the floor with her knees, then she pointed her plasma pistol at his face. An eerie smile crept to the surface of Angus's face.

"You won't do it," he said with a smirk. This enraged Rizzel even more, she powered up her plasma pistol until the gun was at full power.

"What makes you think I won't??" she yelled.

"Well we don't want anything to happen to your friends…. just like your husband??

A shocked and horrifying expression exploded onto her face. She grabbed him and with uncontrollable rage, and started to release the trigger. Angus pulled his COM unit out of its case and changed the station till he got to group five, "Ermac can you read me??"

"Yes sir I can,"

"Good I need to know if you still have Rizzels friends under your watchful eye??"

"Yes sir I have those traders under full surveillance, just give me the command and I'll take them out right now sir."

Rizzel got up and powered down her shield and gun, her defeated face filled with dismay and hatred. Angus got up and with a smirk, and answered, "no that wont be necessary, just checking up on you, keep her eyes peeled, you're the only one I can trust, just like your brother you're strong and intelligent."

"Yes sir, thank you sir, and don't worry you can depend on me."

She stood the crying and shaking until the sound of a plasma pistol blast grabbed her attention the elite stopped moving, the green plasma still burning through the now dead creature.

"You…YOU MONSTER!!"


End file.
